


Mommy Natasha

by MariaBronn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Mommy Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Road trips and angst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaBronn/pseuds/MariaBronn
Summary: (First attempt at anything remotely angsty)(Will be more chapters)Even assassins fall apart sometimes. And someone has to piece them back together.Also includes Sam and Bucky banter.(This was supposed to be angst but its so goofy and all over the place its practically just comedy after chapter 4)





	1. Chapter 1

“Bucky Bear!” Cooed the talk, strong redhead. She smiled sweetly and looked under the kitchen table.   
“There’s my little bear!”  
James “Bucky” Barnes, feared assassin, was hugging a stuffed bear dressed as his best friend. His bulky body was squished under the table with just a enough room to wiggle.  
He grinned bright when Natasha ducked her head down.   
“What’s my baby doing cramped under here?” She patted his knee.  
“I got scared…” He hung his head.  
“Oh, baby bear, come to Mommy.”   
He didn't move for a second.  
“I'd rather hide…for a little while longer.”  
Natasha wanly smiled, “Would it be okay for me to stay here, right outside?”  
“Yes, please, Mommy.” He reached his warm right hand out to her.   
Natasha linked their fingers and kissed his knuckles.   
This destructive man had fallen apart in front of her multiple times in their relationship, but it was always softer when he age regressed; to a time before any hydra, before any war. Sometimes he just needed a motherly touch.   
Bucky sniffed and scooted out from under neath the table. Natasha opened her strong arms and Bucky melted into them. She kissed the top of his head and tipped his chin back.   
He smiled up at her.  
“There's my little bear.” She lightly tapped the tip of his nose.  
“Mommy.” He wrapped his arms around her.  
There he was safe, in Natasha’s arms he would always be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky woke up in bed. He stretched his muscular arms up and arched his back. He plopped his arms down on the mattress. His left rubbed the spot where Natasha was supposed to be. Where could she have gone?  
He slipped a navy blue shirt on to match his bright green and yellow dinosaur pajama pants. Okay, they didn't match at all, but he was comfy.   
He rubbed his sleepy eyes and ran his fingers over his scruffy beard that needed a trim.   
In the kitchen he saw a mess of red hair in a grey shirt and his boxers standing at the stove.  
He knocked on the door frame, “Excuse you, those are mine.”  
“Yes. They are.”  
He shuffled over, still sleepy, “Whatcha makin’, Momma?”  
“Eggs and bacon, little bear.”  
He grabbed her middle and nuzzled his face into her hair.   
“I like bacon…”   
“Ohh I know! I know you like bacon, Bucky Bear!” She laughed. “You tell me everytime I make bacon how much you love it! Then when you make bacon you narrate how to cook it! I know my little James likes bacon.”  
Bucky smiled sheepishly, “I wike when you call me James.”   
“Oh you do?”  
“And Bucky Bear.” He grinned.  
“Aww you, I like when you call me Momma.”  
“Why, momma?”   
“Makes me feel needed.” She turned and kissed his bottom lip.  
Bucky blushed and hid his face, “I like kisses, too…”  
“My boyfriend's favorite things: eating bacon and kissing.” Natasha smirked.  
“Well, when you say it like that it sounds icky!” Bucky protested.  
The timer went off and she scooped Bucky’s breakfast onto a plate and then for herself.   
“Here you go, James.”  
Bucky hid his face again. It was an adorable oxymoron that the big, bearded assassin was reduced to a puddle of blushing and pouting by his fiesty redhead.   
“Can we watch cartoons, Momma?”   
“Aww”, she smiled, “yeah sure, go turn the tv on and I'll get you some milk.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was not used to many of the modern cartoons he would find. The last “cartoons” he had seen had been in 1927. And the had been on paper. But he liked quite a few still. He had heard of Tom and Jerry but had been too old to be watching cartoons like a little kid. But Bucky enjoyed his head space of an 8 year old. So cartoons it would be. He found Tom and Jerry on an old school channel and settled into the couch with his bacon.   
Mommy Natasha came into the tv room and settled down on the other side of the couch.  
“Uh, Mommy…”  
“Yes, biscuit?”  
“Mommy…”  
“Yes, Bucky Bear?”  
“You're too far away…”  
“Come here, baby butt.” She patted the cushion between her legs.  
“Nuu, don't talk about my butt!” He say down in her lap and she grabbed his middle.  
“It's mine, so I can say what I want about it!”  
“Fine, den…”   
“You got a nice little rump!”  
“Not fine! Hush! We are missing the mouse!”  
Tasha laughed at him and kept her hands tight around him.   
Bucky finished his breakfast and scooted so he could face Natasha.   
“Hi, Mommy!”  
“Hah, hello, baby.”  
“What we gonna do today?”  
“Hmm..what does my James wanna do today?”  
“Pway wif Mommy! And my stuffed animals!”  
“Then that's exactly what we'll do!” Natasha patted his backside.  
“My butt!”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky Barnes /loved/ stuffed animals. He had a Bucky Bear. He had a Cap Bear. He had a Raggedy Andy. And he had a pelican from Natasha. He loved his Cap and his pelican the most.   
Natasha sat on the bed holding teddy bear Cap. Bucky was on his knees on the bed making his pelican fly. Bucky hollared and laughed and looked absolutely happy.   
This was how he should be always, thought Natasha, he should be allowed to smile. Not to only be a scary man who could kick ass. He should also be a happy little boy who made pelicans fly to rescue Steve Rogers.   
Bucky flopped down on the mattress, “Hi.”  
Natasha ruffled his long hair, “Hey, doll.”   
Bucky wiggled himself until his head was resting in Natasha’s lap.  
“No, Mommy’s the doll!”  
“Aww. You sweetheart.” She kept brushing his hair with her fingers, “You think you need a haircut soon?”  
“No…”  
“I think yes.”  
“Hm...nuh uh.”  
“Yes, baby, this is way to long, or you start putting it up?” Natasha gripped his hair like it would be in a ponytail.  
“I think you'd look nice with a ponytail, James.”  
“Maybe…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a more funny take on this dynamic from this point on because angst is so hard to write...

“You ready?”  
Natasha was standing at the front door in yellow shorts and a black crop top wearing dark sunglasses.  
Bucky grabbed his phone (“those damned confusing little boxes”) and stuffed it in his pocket. He was in shorts and a tank top. His hair pulled back in a little ponytail on the back of his head and the beard had been convinced to be shaven.  
“Yeah, I'm ready.”  
They were going to the beach with Steve and Sam. The car horn beeped at Natasha.  
“I. Am. Coming, Sam! It's this old man I live with slowing us up!”  
“Hey!” Bucky jabbed her side with his finger as he closed the door to their apartment.  
Natasha and Bucky hopped into the backseat of Steve's car.  
As Steve started to pull out of the driveway Sam slid his seat back into Bucky’s knees.

15 Minutes Into The 4 Hour Trip

“Sam! You are crushing my legs!”  
“Move ya long ass legs then!”  
“You do not need that much room!”  
Natasha sighed. Steve sighed.  
The redhead patted her pouting boyfriend's shoulder, “Just switch places with me.”  
After some shuffling Bucky now sat behind Steve, who took a reasonable amount of room for his legs.


	6. Chapter 6

30 Minutes Into The 4 Hour Trip

“Someone should turn the radio on.” Natasha suggested.  
“Okay.” Sam pushed the on button and picked up static.   
“Oh yeah my radios broken.” Steve said. Sam gave Steve a look. Bucky humphed.  
“Don't worry your pretty little minds, boys.” Natasha pulled her phone and speaker out of the bag.  
“Let's see...we've got...Maria Callas and-”  
Sam interrupted, “Who the hell is that?”   
Bucky groaned, “It’s ‘Natasha music’.”  
“It's good music. Thank you very much James.”  
“I know who that is!” Steve piped up.  
“Of course you do. I made you listen to her when we were on the road trying to find this old man.” She nudged Bucky.  
“I may be a 101, but I am sexy. Steve, I'm sexy, right?”  
“Um, sure you are, pal.”  
“Shh! Shh!” Nat clapped a hand over Bucky’s lips.

So they sat and listened to opera. For about 15 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

45 Minutes Into The 4 Hour Trip

“I can't take it anymore! What are they saying?!” Sam yelled over the melody. “That's it!” He grabbed Natasha's speaker and hooked his phone up to it. “We will be continuing this road trip with good music!”

But alas, not even Marvin Gaye could drown out Steve and Natasha singing opera. Much to the annoyance of Sam. Which upon seeing Sam angered by this, Bucky joined in too.   
Of course Bucky only knew about half of it, but it was Russian.   
The highway traffic began to slow down. Steve slowed his little car down. He rolled down the windows. Sam, who was leaning against his window yelled, “OH! Come on! No!”

With the windows rolled down and the cars at a standstill Steve, Natasha, and Bucky belted out the lyrics; with Sam grumbling in the background. 

“White people.”


	8. Chapter 8

50 Minutes Into The 4 Hour Trip

“I have to pee.”  
“Bucky, I told you to pee before we left.” Natasha sighed.  
“But you were hurrying me!”  
Steve, who mostly kept his eyes on the road to be a safe citizen, actually looked back at Bucky with a look of ‘Really?’  
“Just pull over! Let me pee!”  
“We are on the interstate, Buck! I am not pulling over so you can freak out little old ladies by peeing on the side of the road!”   
“But, Stevie! I need to pee!”  
“Should've pissed beforehand, loser.” Sam commented.  
“Shut up, bird man!” He said to Sam. “Steve, I need to pee!”   
“Soon enough, Buck. I'll get off on the next exit.”


	9. Chapter 9

60 Minutes Into The 4 Hour Trip

Steve parked and Bucky was immediately out the car. 

Steve smirked, “Let's park somewhere else.”  
Sam laughed, “I like where this is going.”

When Bucky came back outside the rest stop Steve's little car was nowhere to be found. 

“Little f***ers.” He sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Steve. 

Ring.... Ring… Ring...

“What do I do Natasha? Oh… hi this is Steve, leave a message after the beep.” Steve snickered.

“STEVE! I can hear you laughing! Get back here!” Bucky yelled into his backwards phone. 

“Okay, okay!”

“No, no keep driving!” Sam yelled and laughed. 

The little blue car swerved back into the rest stop. Bucky grabbed the handle.

Steve hit the gas again.

Bucky squeezed the handle and the car stopped. The handle crunched.

As Bucky hopped into his seat Steve shouted, “James Barnes! Did you just hurt my baby!?”

Nat gave Bucky the look.

“I'll fix it-her! I'll fix her!” Bucky bargained.

“You better.” Steve glared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's uber short I apologize

1 Hour and 15 Minutes Into The 4 Hour Trip

It was almost noon and Sam and Bucky were coming down with a bad case of ‘hangry'.

“Naaat, I'm hungry!” He pouted.

“I offered you a granola bar?”

“I don't want a granola bar...they're yucky.” Bucky whined.

“Quit ya bitchin! We're all hungry!” Sam looked back with a huff.

“Sam, don't cuss at my big baby!” Nat chided.

Bucky blushed at Nat calling him baby in front of everybody but quickly recovered and huffed back at Sam.

“Don't sigh dramatically at me, old man!”

“You supposed to respect your elders!”

Nat threw the granola bar at Bucky, “Eat the damn thing, ya big baby.”

“Hmmph.”

“We'll get food when we stop, Buck.” Steve assured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
